


Fraternal Hunter

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Eisenhorn Series [1]
Category: Eisenhorn Series - Dan Abnett, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Gregor Eisenhorn is on the hunt for the Divine Fratery and must fight his way through enemies, friends and old allies.





	Fraternal Hunter

**Rapturous beasts Below, Score outfitted abundant**

The planet of Halcyon was a major cornerstone of the Helcian sub-sector. Trade and people passed through in the billions and Imperial crowns flowed through the pipes. Halcyon's chief export was in military weapons; Lasguns, tanks, fuel and ammo, everything an army needed to run.

It was there in the bowels of Weapon Refinery and Welding section 756A-42B that the first shot was fired. The group of twenty men and women moved in perfect combat form as they charged in through a open hatch, two split left and right to cover the flanks of the door while half of the group spread out in perfect fan formation as they breached the open space.

The leader hefted up his heavy Stubber and with one hand feeding in the belts of ammo strung from a large container on his belt, fired into the crowd of tech-adepts and indentured workers. The workers and adepts fell as the bullets of the heavy machine gun tore into them, blood and gore splined over onto crates of ammo and running belts of materials.

He was too late, watching from the balcony above them, the figure watched as the troopers began to slaughter the innocent workers.

"Thorn wishes Gauntlet, Rapturous beats below, Score outfitted abundant, Pattern Ivory" the figure spoke into his Vox-link, holding a finger to his ear.

"Gauntlet reads, Pattern Ivory Confirm" the female voice replied back and then the link cut off. She was on her way in the front, time for him to make an entrance. Pulling out the sword at his belt, the figure leaned over and held the sword in his right hand while the staff rested in his left. With a single step he jumped over the railing of the balcony and landed in the middle of the group; right on top of the Stubber wielder.

The man crunched into guts as the figure used his mind to stop his fall from hurting himself but also damaging the man he landed on. With heavy metal cased feet, he took a hard stance and lifted the sword in a slash, taking two out with a single swipe of the sword.

"Barbarisator!" He yelled as he cut them down and with the staff, a burst of air sent the rest in front of him away. The doors at the head of the chamber burst open and three figures burst in, wearing combat armour and long duster jackets, they began to fire into the first set of gunmen and women.

The troops took care of them quickly and as the figure approached the leader of the new squad, he pulled back the hood of his long cloaked jacket. "All clear?" he asked in a low tone.

"All clear" the women replied, smiling and nodding over her shoulder. "Midas is waiting with the cutter, she says that she can't stay for long" the woman replied as the troops around them picked up weapons and evidence, sealing them into large bags.

"Don't worry, we're out of here in five" the figure spoke and began to ponderously walk towards the door the group had entered. His movements were slow and methodical, a small hiss and whine of metal motivators and gears moving as he walked.

"I sense you're about to say something" the figure spoke as he kept walking.

"I am just not sure of what we're doing here" the woman replied and began to follow.

"The Emperor's work" the figure smiled and turned "Don't worry, I know what we're doing, the Divine Fratery wont get away with this" he added and left the room.

"Oh I do trust you Eisenhorn" the woman smiled and went back to ordering her squad as they all rushed out with heavy bags in both hands, filled with books, manuscripts, weapons and bodies of the troopers that had assaulted the factory.

With that, the group boarded the gun-cutter and it shot off into the city, making several hidden turns and dives before settling on a small pad inside a safe building in the lower area of the middle Hive of Hive Halcyon, the capital hive of the planet.


End file.
